His first time
by papuii
Summary: Naruto and Itachi are best friends and live together. However one wet situation turns things around for better or worst.


**Hello, how's it going. I apologize in advance for the awkwardness of this introduction to my first ever fanfiction and I had and still have no idea what I am doing. Just a heads up to save myself in the long run if I do violate community guidelines please tell me instead of reporting me cause even though I read through the rules it was kind of hard to get. THANK YOU!**

 **I changed it up a bit added stuff deleted stuff. I wrote this in 2016 being 2018 now long time and I changed a few things. Also another saving me in the long run sentence if you have seen something similar to this somewhere else specifically on anime amino under user manticore it is I.**

* * *

 _Naruto and Itachi have been best friends for a long time and have started to live together._

 _Till one wet occasion makes Itachi lose his cool._

Naruto had appeared from behind the door. His long black hair dripping with water, his face flushed red from the hot shower he had just taken. Itachi couldn't take anymore the long-suppressed feelings he held for Naruto that bad been locked away reappeared. Itachi got up from his place on the bed and walked up to Naruto and stopped.

"Strip" Naruto was shocked at these words but the deep voice of Itachi and the strict way he said it made his body move on its own. The towel that was wrapped tightly round his waist fell to the ground.

They stood there for a moment Itachi inspecting Naruto's body, Naruto blushed deep red when he did this and turned his body and head away slightly covering his crotch and nipples with each hand. Itachi laughed at this and slowly stroked Naruto's cheek and turning his head back.

"Your beautiful when your shy" Naruto turned a deeper shade of red. Itachi took this chance to plant a kiss on his lips it was a quick one but he went back in for more, this time Itachi started to nibble at Naruto's lips and push against his teeth. resisted and pushed Itachi off him.

"What's wrong don't you want to?"

Naruto shook his head and bashfully covered himself once again.

Itachi sighed "I didn't want to have to do this but I'm getting impatient."

Itachi pushed him against the causing Naruto to cry out, but before he could do anything his mouth was sealed shut.

Itachi was angry his took his hand and stared to force it in. Once his mouth was open he forced his tongue in. Naruto moaned as Itachi played with the roof of his mouth and forced his tongue right back.

Itachi was starting to feel bad he hadn't done much but was feeling guilty he hadn't wanted his fist kiss to be like this he wanted it to be passionate and not one sided, as he thought this he removed his tongue and turned away.

Naruto ran to the bathroom and locked himself in. He was crying and Itachi knew it, after all Naruto was super sensitive and he had forced a kiss onto him. He's straight, he's never even held hands, will he hate me. All these thoughts were running through his mind.

Itachi got up and knocked on the door he could hear sniffling, dear god I have hurt him so bad. "Naru I'm sorry I just couldn't hold my feelings back anymore and when you refused my kiss, I was hurt and angry I know this is no excuse and I'm not asking you to forgive me bu-"

He was cut off Naruto came out and leaped into Itachi's arms, he grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

The person who broke it was ran he was confused. "I thought you didn't like me"

Naruto smiled " I never said I didn't"

"But-"

"I was just scared I'd rather be your friend for a thousand years that being your boyfriend for ten"

As he said this he wrapped himself around ram's neck and hoisted himself up wrapping his legs around his waist.

For the fourth time they kissed. Ran fell onto the bed he waited few then rolled over so that Naruto was beneath him, still holding the kiss Itachi started to unbutton Naruto shirt.

"Take them off"

Naruto was unsure, he couldn't, it would be too embarrassing. He gave Itachi a look pleading him to not make him do it but Itachi wasn't going to be gentle for this.

"If you really want me take them off YOURSELF" he said seductively.

After a few moments Naruto realized it was pointless and slowly took them off all the while ran was staring at his cock.

"There we go wasn't so hard was it" Itachi teased he embraced Naruto in another kiss it was a long one they took time to feel around each other's mouths till they knew every inch by heart. Itachi parted lips and licked his way down leaving a trail of the mixed DNA of them on his body symbolizing the togetherness to come, but that wasn't enough ran still took the time to leave kiss marks in every part he passed. Naruto was expecting Itachi to go further but he didn't he stopped at the nipples while he licked one he pinched and caressed the other making sure it wasn't left out then swapping. Itachi swirled his tongue around the nipple sucking it and biting down on it this caused Naruto to call out in pleasure. The sudden moans excited Itachi for this proved it was real.

After playing with each nipple he moved down to the belly button pulling at it till he screamed. When he finished he got up and sat down.

"Why did you stop"

Naruto wanted more but Itachi wanted to get Naru addicted, to tame him and his body.

"If you want more beg open up your pussy and beg"

Naruto didn't know how to do this but he was desperate he reached his fingers down to his anal and spread his virgin hole open.

"Please continue I want you to make me yours"

Personally, Itachi was not that satisfied but he let him off because he was virgin and was new to this. Naruto leaned back and lied down, next to him positioning his head up with his hand. Itachi traced his hand along Naruto body and down to his crotch it was standing up and ready to burst, being evil Itachi played with the tip sending shivers down Naruto spine just before he was about to burst ran tied it with is tie. Then he preceded to undress. Naruto being his first time was shy and turned away but Itachi had seen. "You are not allowed to look away" he said in a soft but demanding voice and once again Naruto obeyed.

He could feel his will slipping away from him as time passed by.

When Itachi undressed he laid down next to again and started to stroke the entrance to his hole. "Is this going to hurt." Itachi's heart skipped a beat Naruto was near tears, fear in his face obviously sensitive to pain.

"...yes" Itachi admitted and Naru's face fell. "But I'll loosen you up first so it doesn't hurt as much"

Naruto smiled "ok"

"One finger"

"Mmm huh huh" Naruto was covering his face.

"Does it hurt"

Naruto shook his head.

Back and forth Itachi was thrusting his finger in, he started of slow getting faster and then slowing to match Naruto's breathing.

Back and forth Itachi was thrusting his finger in, he started of slow getting faster and then slowing to match Naruto's breathing.

Naruto started to get used to this so ran added another finger.

"Ah" Naruto grabbed onto Itachi burying his nail deep into his back. Itachi winced he was going to say something but thought that Naru could be feeling more pain. Itachi inserted the third finger and Naruto threw his head back onto the pillow.

"Stop... I... I want you Itachi"

"But it will hurt if you rush"

"It can't hurt more than my heart having to wait please Itachi plunge your Dick into my pussy."

Itachi was shocked he had no clue Naruto could spout such dirty words and he liked it. Grabbing onto Naruto's legs ran positioned himself, just as he was about to inserted himself in he saw Naruto wince. With soft eyes and a slight smile, he whispered in to his ears "it's going to be okay just look at me and only me"

Itachi was shocked he Had no clue Naruto could spout such dirty words and he liked it. Grabbing onto Naruto legs Itachi positioned himself, just as he was about to inserted himself in he saw Naruto wince. With soft eyes and a slight smile, he whispered in to his ears "it's going to be okay just look at me and only me"

Naruto nodded and they locked hands.

"Ahh" Itachi thrusted himself in kissing away the pain. Itachi didn't move he waited for Naruto to position himself and for him to give the okay.

"You can move now"

"Ha Ha Ha… Itachi …. please"

Itachi had forgotten the bound that he had placed on Naruto's cock. he felt sorry for Naru but he didn't want to remove it either.

He gave in.

"What must you say"

" Itachi please remove it I want to cum"

Itachi removed the tie.

"ITACHIIII" hearing his name called by Naruto's mouth made him cum too. But Itachi didn't stop there he started to thrust harder Mmm ahhh Itachi had hit prostate he was happy with this reaction and started thrusting even harder hitting the spot the same time.

"ITACHIIII IM CUMMING" Naruto screamed as he threw back his head, back arched.

"NARUUUU" Naruto's hole started to close onto Itachi's dick causing him to cum as well.

The two fell one on top of the other.

"Want to go again?"

* * *

 ** _If there is grammatical errors I am sorry I read over many times but if I myself don't have a clue then I am sure it won't change a thing._**


End file.
